


The Truth Can Change You

by vkarkheck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkarkheck/pseuds/vkarkheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts after the war to complete her education, as Hermione Granger would do. However along the way she meets somebody who changes her, and not necessarily in a good way. Richard Wilson is nothing like Hermione thought he was, but when she finds out the truth will she be able to save herself, or will she be changed forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The war was over and things were beginning to get back to normal, especially on platform 9 ¾ where hundreds of Hogwarts students boarded the train and waited for it to leave. Hermione Granger was among those hundreds of students. She grabbed her trunk and walked aboard the train, searching for an empty compartment. At the back of the train she found one, stashed her trunk on the racks, and took a seat. 

Yes, Hermione Granger was almost 19 years old and should have been long gone from Hogwarts, however, after the war and missing her last year of schooling, she decided to take Professor McGonagall up on the opportunity to finish her education and move on into the real world, the proper way. Of course her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley didn’t think this way. They believed they had enough training, believed themselves to be ready to face whatever the Wizarding World had in store for them after the war. In a way they were right. The trio had gone through so much the last year, and learned to use many skills they didn’t know they had even possessed. Sure, Hermione could have chosen to join the Auror department alongside them, but Hermione Granger believed in doing things the right way. 

Hermione glanced out the window and at the nervous faces of the parents standing there. She couldn’t blame them for worrying about their kids, although she knew the real danger had passed. Voldemort was dead and the Wizarding World was safe from the likes of him and his Death Eaters. 

A knock of the door startled Hermione, making her jump. She turned to the door to see a handsome boy with dirty blonde hair standing in the entrance to the compartment.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” he said, “but would you mind if I sat here? I can’t seem to find a compartment.”

Hermione smiled at him, “go ahead,” she said. The boy looked very vaguely familiar but she couldn’t, for the life of her, figure out who he was.

“I don’t mean to sound rude but you just look so familiar to me but I can’t place your name.”

“Richard Wilson,” the boy smiled. “I’m actually not even supposed to be returning to Hogwarts at all. I was supposed to have graduated two years ago. However I felt my education was lacking. When McGonagall announced she was accepting students to repeat their seventh year I wrote to her, explaining my fear that I wasn’t trained properly, what with all the switching of teachers, and interruptions we’ve had the past few years. She understood my concern and agreed I could repeat my seventh year if I felt it was necessary.”

“McGonagall is a wonderful woman,” Hermione smiled, “she will be a splendid headmistress.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” a voice said from the door. Hermione and Richard both looked up to see Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley enter the compartment. 

“Hello Richard,” Luna said smiling at the boy. “I didn’t know you were coming back to Hogwarts.”

“You two know each other?” Hermione asked as Ginny took a seat beside her.

“Oh yes, Richard is in Ravenclaw,”

“That and my father helped old Xeno out a few years ago.”

“What happened?” Hermione asked, remembering Luna’s father.

“Xeno found these old stones and claimed they belonged to Nargles. Apparently Nargles used them to scare off unwanted enemies.” Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione stifled a laugh while Luna nodded seriously. “What the stones really did was jinx whoever tried using them. Dark Magic,” he said, catching Hermione and Ginny’s attention. Their faces were serious again. “Dark Magic was placed on the stones. Xeno tried using the stones and my father, who was coming up to talk about some article in the quibbler, found him lying under a tree. When he touched the stones he must have been thrown backwards and jinxed. Father helped remove the jinx and mother cured him, however Xeno still believes the Nargles own them.”

“What happened to the stones?” Hermione asked.

“Father used his wand to throw them in the river behind Lovegood’s house, and buried them. Xeno is determined to find them but Father hid them fairly deep down in the mud.”

“That’s terrible,” Hermione said frowning. 

“Daddy was alright,” Luna said, “he wrote a nice long article about it for the quibbler the next day! By the way, Richard, this is Ginny Weasley.” 

“I know,” he said. The girls looked at him confused. “And you’re Hermione Granger, smartest witch of the generation.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Hermione said, cheeks turning slightly pink. 

“I would,” Richard said looking at her seriously and she blushed harder, cheeks turning from pink to red. Ginny, noticing this, cleared her throat.

“Ron said to wish you good luck this year,” she said. Hermione looked at her. “He and Harry wanted to be here to say goodbye but they had Auror training at 8 this morning.”

“That was sweet of him,” Hermione mumbled, looking uncomfortable.

“Something wrong Hermione?” Ginny asked.

“Has Ron not mentioned anything?” Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head and Hermione sighed. “Ron and I decided we would be better off as friends, things just weren’t working right for us, and with his Ministry work and me going back to Hogwarts, we decided it just wouldn’t work.”

It was quiet in the compartment, nobody saying anything. Hermione stood up and opened her trunk. “I’m going to change into my robes,” she said quietly, leaving the compartment and finding the bathrooms to change in. 

When she came back, the trio left in the compartment was buzzing with conversation again and a pile of candy from the trolley was sitting on both seats. 

“Want some Every Favour Beans?” Ginny asked, holding her hand out. 

Hermione smiled and took some, popping one in her mouth with hesitation. She chewed and made a face. Ear Wax. Richard, watching her from across the compartment, laughed.

“What?” she asked, swallowing the bean quickly and popping another one in. Pepper.

“Your face was priceless,” he said.

“You were watching me?” she asked him and he smiled and nodded.

“Yup,” there was no hesitation and no shame when he admitted it. Hermione blushed and took a bite of a chocolate frog. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts went quickly, the group of four talking and laughing. Richard was easy to talk to, easy to joke with, and fun to be around. Hermione had missed this, joking and laughing in the train. Sure, it wasn’t the same without Harry and Ron, but that didn’t mean she shouldn’t enjoy herself.

Finally the train arrived at Hogsmead Station and students began pulling their trunks down and getting off the train. Hermione followed the rest of the students, feeling happy and excited to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stepped off the train, listening for the familiar yell of “’irst years over ‘ere! ‘irst years!” when she didn’t hear it, she began to get worried, until big strong arms wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. She knew, without having to see, that it was Hagrid.

“’Ermione!” he said putting her down.

“Good to see you Hagrid!” she said, smiling happily at him. 

“Welcome back,” he smiled.

“Thanks, it’s good to be back.”

“I ‘ave to get the ‘irst years, but come by for some tea one day after class,”

“I will,” Hermione promised before turning, finally hearing his voice yell for the first years. Hermione grabbed her trunk and went to find Ginny. 

She found her standing with Luna and Richard. Ginny was staring at the carriages, looking slightly frightened. Wondering why, Hermione took a step closer and saw the black skeletal creatures that pulled the carriages to the school.

“Thestrals,” Hermione breathed. Ginny turned and nodded.

“I see them too,” 

“It’s not surprising,” Luna said, “we all saw many deaths last year.”

“I just never considered the fact that I would ever actually see these creatures in person,” Hermione’s voice was hushed, and she took a hesitant step closer to the thestral that would be pulling their carriage. It looked at her and snorted, reminding her of a horse. She stretched her hand out, slowly, and touched it’s nose.

“We should get going,” Ginny said. She had been watching her friend cautiously, not knowing what the thestral would do to Hermione’s hand.

Hermione dropped her arm and took a step back, picked up her trunk and loaded it into the carriage. Luna and Ginny followed. They were about to leave when a male voice yelled, “wait!” Looking, Hermione saw Richard rushing towards their carriage. 

“Do you mind?” he asked. The girls shook their head and he got in. As soon as he sat down the carriage began to move.

“So Hermione, why didn’t you accept Head Girl?” Ginny asked her friend.

“How’d you know I turned it down?” she asked, shocked.

“Mum,” Ginny answered, shrugging.

Of course Molly Weasley knew, that woman knew just about everything when it came to her children, and she’s consider Hermione her daughter for quite some time now.

“I want to focus on my studies this year, that’s what returning is all about. Studying and finishing my education. Besides, it’s only fair if someone who is actually in seventh year gets to be Head Girl.”

The carriage arrived at Hogwarts and the four got out, leaving their trunks to be unloaded and brought to their rooms. 

Ginny and Hermione said goodbye to Richard and Luna, walking towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Dean, who was sitting a little down the table, were the only returning seventh year students. They nodded at each other before turning to the back to await the first years. 

The doors opened and Hagrid walked in, leading the line of students; many of them looked nervous. It was a brilliant sight, a half giant walking in front of the small first years. When they reached the front of the hall, Hagrid sat the stool down with the sorting hat on top. While he did this, Hermione took the time to examine the staff table. Many familiar faces sat there, watching, however there were a few new faces and two empty seats, which wasn’t surprising; there were a lot of positions to fill this year. 

Hermione’s attention was brought back to the sorting as the hat began to sing.

The war is over let peace be made  
In the school we call our home  
The founders would be very proud  
To know it was some of our own  
Who rid the world of the evil one  
So we could live like this  
I shall place you in a house  
Where you may be as proud  
To know it was your very own  
Who never let us down  
You may be a Gryffindor  
With a brave and loyal heart  
Or hard working and very smart  
As a young Ravenclaw  
Or you may be cunning  
As Slytherins tend to be  
But Hufflepuff will be proud as well  
To have you, if it’s meant to be  
So put me on and I will say  
Where you shall be going  
Don’t be scared I am very good  
Ask any one of them

The hall clapped and Hagrid began the sorting, calling out the first years name to be sorted. When everyone was sorted McGonagall got up to speak.

“Things at Hogwarts are going to be a bit confusing this year. As you may have noticed we have some returning students, here to complete their education after the troubles we’ve had these last few years. Students have chosen to redo their last year and others have chosen to move on. Due to the circumstances, the Minister and I have arranged living arrangements for those students returning to Hogwarts to repeat their last year. Those who are supposed to be here will go on in their dorms as planned, those returning will have a special common room for all of you to share.

“The rooms,” McGonagall said, speaking louder as students began to talk excitedly. “Are separated between house and gender. All returning seventh years, please stay after the feast and I will personally take you to your new dorm.

“And now, let the feast begin!” McGonagall raised her hands and food appeared on the table. 

Hermione and Ginny began to shovel food on their plates. “Can you believe it ‘Mione, you’re going to have a room all to yourself!”

“I suppose,” Hermione said. They ate their food with the rest of the students, making small talk with those around them. A lot of the students kept looking at Hermione and whispering among themselves.

“Now I know how Harry felt all these years,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. 

“You are famous now Hermione,” Ginny said. Hermione sighed as the table was magically cleared and McGonagall got up to speak again.

“I hope everyone enjoyed the feast, it’s now time to go over the rules and regulations of Hogwarts. First off, the forest is out of bounds to ALL students, unless accompanied by a teacher. There is no duelling in the corridors, and no students allowed in the corridors after curfew. There is a list of banned objects that will be confiscated if seen, on the door of Mr. Filch’s office. 

“Now, I would like to introduce our new teachers. We have three new staff members this year. Mr. Ronaldson has joined us to teach potions.” A man in his twenties stood up, he was average height with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He scanned the room, eyes resting on Hermione a moment longer than any other students. Hermione felt a nudge as Ginny elbowed her and winked.

“As I am the new Headmistress, we have a new transfiguration teacher. Professor Rhine,” a young lady, also in her twenties, stood up. She was a brunette with blonde streaks and beautiful hazel green eyes. 

“Finally, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.” The room went quiet. Everyone knew that the position had been cursed and jinxed in the past, but nobody knew exactly why. Hermione was one of the few who had heard the tales of Voldemort, as Tom Riddle, wanting the job at Hogwarts and cursing it when Dumbledore didn’t give it to him. “Professor Podmore,” the doors to the Great Hall opened and a square jawed man walked in. Hermione and Ginny recognized him immediately; Sturgis Podmore was a member of the Order. He took the only empty seat remaining, as Hagrid had taken his when the sorting had finished. 

“Now, that’s enough excitement for one evening,” McGonagall said once the applause died down. “Many of you are need of a good nights sleep, classes begin tomorrow after all! Your beds await! Returning students, please join me up front.”

Hermione hugged Ginny goodbye and joined the other five returning students at the front of the hall. Hagrid waved to Hermione and she waved back, nodding to Sturgis as well. 

“Students,” McGonagall said, “The new living dorms for the six of you is divided into two halls, one for the boys and one for the girls. Each hall has a door for each house. There are four doors but you may have noticed that no Slytherins have returned.” The six students looked between themselves before nodding. “I don’t expect there to be any issues, but I want to make it clear; no duelling or fighting among yourselves. You have each been welcomed back, but that does not mean we need to keep you. You all have technically graduated after all.

“Now follow me to your living quarters,” the six students followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall and up to the fifth floor. They stopped in front of a tapestry where two men were duelling. They stopped when they noticed the students and Head Mistress.

“Head Mistress McGonagall,” the man wearing black said, taking off his hat and bowing.

“We’ve been on the watch all evening, nobody has tried to enter the premise,” the man in white said.

“Thank you gentleman,” McGonagall said. “Harold and Biff, these are the students who will be residing here. Allow access only to them and only with the password.” The men nodded to McGonagall and she turned her attention to the students. “Friends are permitted, but not after seven thirty, and you must not give out the password to them.

“Clarity,” she added, turning back to the men who allowed the door to open, sliding to the left and revealing the entranceway. McGonagall allowed the students to enter before her and Hermione was the first one to walk in, gasping in amazement. The common room had dark blue curtains, with red and yellow couches. There were tables for studying all around them and a fireplace along one wall, book cases full of books lining another. Two doors led off the room, one that went right and one that went left.

“Boys rooms to the right, girls to the left,” McGonagall said to the stunned students. “There are two bathrooms, with showers; one for the boys and one for the girls. They are located at the end of your respected halls.

“I hope you enjoy your final year; I’m sure it will be much better than last year.” She looked at Hermione when she said this. “I bid you goodnight.” The students watched her walk out of the room before speaking.

“This place is pretty nice,” Richard commented.

“I can live with it,” Sally Anne, Hufflepuff, replied.

“I don’t know about all of you but I’m wiped,” Hermione said turning towards the girls hall.

“Wait up there Granger,” Richard said and Hermione turned to look at him.

“What?”

“We should all get to know each other if we’re going to be living together, don’t you think?”

Hermione thought it over, stifling a yawn. “We can do it some other time, I’m tired and classes begin bright and early tomorrow morning.”

“Have it your way then,” Richard shrugged and Hermione turned and walked back to the girls hall. She found a door, right beside the bathroom, with her name on it. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor it read. Inside she found a four poster bed, very much like the ones in her old dorm, with crimson hangings. Her trunk was at the foot of her bed and her new owl, Meryl, was sitting on an owl perch by the window.

“Meryl, welcome to your new home,” Hermione cooed to her. Meryl hooted and flew out the window. Hermione smiled and started unpacking her clothes into the dresser drawers which stood across from her bed. She placed her robes in the closet, put her books on a shelf above her bed, and set her quills and parchment on a small table by the door. She changed into her pyjamas, collapsed on the bed, and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning began the first day of classes and Hermione was so excited she was the first one awake. She grabbed her robes for the day and went to have a shower before heading to breakfast. 

Walking into the showers was like being in a spa. The shower had two heads, one on each side of the stall. There were also small heads coming from the lower sides that sprayed water on her legs. Hermione was enjoying her morning shower so much she didn’t realize someone else had entered the bathroom and started the shower next to hers until she heard a mumbled, “bloody hell,” as a shampoo bottle fell to the ground.

Hermione finished her shower and turned off the water. Wrapping a towel around her body and her hair she returned to her room to get dressed. On her way out, the bathroom door opened and one of the girls exited. Hermione recognized her from the night before, but she wasn’t entirely sure who she was. 

“Good morning,” Hermione said, smiling.

“Oh yeah, what’s so good about it?” mumbled the girl before walking to the room next to Hermione’s and slamming the door. Hermione, on her way by, glanced at the plaque on the door. Cassandra Wonder, Ravenclaw it said. 

Cassandra had looked about the same age as Hermione but she couldn’t recall who she was. Shrugging Hermione walked into the common room. Richard was the only other student awake.

“You’re awake early,” Hermione noted. Richard was sitting on the couch with a copy of the daily profit in his hand. He glanced up at her and nodded.

“I could say the same thing about you,” he said. 

“Yes, well, since last year I’ve been an early riser. Besides, it’s the first day of classes, I’m quite excited.”

She too a seat on one of the chairs and glanced at the profit. “Anything interesting?” she asked hesitantly. Although the dangers were through and Voldemort was dead, at times Hermione still worried Death Eaters were willing to commit acts of hate and vengeance. However Richard shook his head, tossing the paper onto the table. He lifted his feet, placed them onto of the paper, and looked at Hermione. 

“We missed being able to catch with you last night, Cassie was a little disappointed.”

“Cassandra Wonders?” Hermione asked and Richard nodded his head. “I ran into her in the halls, didn’t seem too disappointed to me.”

“Cassie’s not a morning person,” Richard explained.

“When did she arrive at Hogwarts?” Hermione asked.

“She was in my year,” Richard said, “but missed out on the past few years. Her parents withdrew her in sixth year, the year Potter claimed The Dark Lord was back. Tried homeschooling her, but to no avail. Last year she was forced to return by strict orders and has come back this year to finish her education.”

Hermione nodded and glanced around the room, “This place really is wonderful. I’ve really missed Hogwarts,” she said softly. Richard smiled at her.

“You will be my biggest competition,” he grinned. “I was top of class in my years.”

“I look forwards to the challenge,” Hermione said. 

“It’s good to have you here Hermione Granger,” Richard said before getting up, grabbing his bag and exiting the room. Hermione sat there for a few minutes, taking everything in, before getting up and leaving for breakfast. 

Ginny was already sitting at the table when Hermione walked in, she smiled when she saw Hermione sit down across from her.

“Spill, how’s the common room?” Ginny asked.

“Bloody brilliant,” Hermione smiled. “You want to come visit some time?”

“Can I?” Ginny asked, looking a little shocked.

“McGonagall said as long as guests leave by seven thirty then it’s fine, we just can’t give out the password.”

Ginny nodded and the girls ate in silence for a while. Hermione glanced at the staff table and saw Podmore sitting there, drinking coffee and reading the Profit. 

“Sturgis as the new DADA teacher,” Hermione said, glancing back at Ginny. “That was quite the surprise.”

“Yes,” Ginny said, “but a good one. I always liked him.”

“Me as well,” Hermione said. “He was one of Harry’s guards back in fifth year, when they brought him to Grimmlauld Place. It’s nice to see Harry back there after all this time, and Kreacher even agreed to stay with him there as well.”

“I never thought I’d hear the day Hermione Granger accepted a House Elf in slavery.”

“Oh be quiet,” Hermione said smiling, “ever since last year, I’ve realized that some House Elves actually enjoy working, even if I do still believe they deserve holidays and pay.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast.

“It’s going to be so different without Harry and Ron here,” Hermione said suddenly. She sounded a little sad and lonely. Ginny nodded, “I know, but it will be nice, for me anyways.” Hermione looked at her questioningly. “I won’t have Ron breathing down my neck for talking to a boy.”

“But what about Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Harry is a wonderful guy,” Ginny said slowly, “And I’ve always loved him and probably always will, but I need to expand my horizons, see what else is out there for me, and if in the end I don’t find anyone, I know Harry will be waiting for me. Besides, with him away with Auror training and me back at school, it would never have worked out.”

Suddenly, both girls time tables appeared on the able in front of them. The girls exchanged looks before picking it up. Hermione saw she had Potions first period.

“I should get going, I don’t want to be late on my first day back.” She said, gathering her things and picking up her bag. “See you later Ginny.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was the first one to arrive at the potions classroom and took a seat at the front of the room. She glanced at her time table one last time before putting it away. Hermione had always liked potions and had always done well in it; she was very fascinated with the whole process of mixing a ton of things together and making something out of it. The fact that a few simple ingredients could cause you to lose your memory, or tell the truth was simply amazing. 

She set up her cauldron and began to look over the textbook while she waited for the rest of the class to arrive. It didn’t take long. While her eyes were reading over a very complicated potion called “forgiveness”, a potion which causes the drinker to forgive everything asked of them, someone took the seat next to her. Glancing up, Hermione saw Richard ginning at her. 

“Long time, no see Ganger,” he said. “I see your already studying, trying to get ahead of everyone in class are you?” Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at her textbook. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she replied, shrugging. 

“Girls don’t roll her eyes for no reason.” Richard said, “There’s always a reason. Usually irritation or annoyance. Have I done something to irritate or annoy you?” Hermione looked at him, he looked genuinely concerned that he may have done something wrong. Hermione shook her head.

“No you haven’t done anything wrong,” she said. Richard sighed, sounding relieved. 

“Good,” he said, a small smile forming, “I really wouldn’t want to say or do anything to upset you Hermione.” The way he had said you made Hermione think he wouldn’t mind upsetting anyone else, except for her. What made her so special?

As she contemplated this, the rest of the class had finally arrived and, strolling in, so had Professor Ronaldson.

“Welcome,” he said. He walked in different than Snape had, there were no billowing black robes behind him, and the sense of dread Snape had always seemed to bring with him. Ronaldson’s tone was also quite friends, compared to the hard way Snape always had spoken to the class. “NEWT potions is no joke and if anyone things they do not have what is takes to complete this class, they may pack their things up now and leave.” He glanced around the room, but nobody moved. 

“I am Professor Ronaldson, your new potions master. Yes, I am young, but I am skilled and I know all the tricks you may think you have up your sleeves to trick me into passing you. I will give no free passes, I will pick no favourites. Everyone will be treated equally and given the marks they deserve.”

He tapped the board with his wand and words began to appear. “Copy this down and memorize it. These are the simple skills you need to know to pass advanced potions making. If you are not capable of these skills, and if you do not use them correctly, potions may have dangerous affects. It can be lethal.” 

The class was quite, the sound of quills and parchment the only thing in the room. Hermione copied the note quickly and stared at it, hard, hoping her photographic memory would recall it for her when she needed it. 

Ronaldson continued to lecture them, explaining a variety of potions they will be working on that year. He also made note of potions they should already have mastered, although it seemed the class was behind.

“I have notes here that states you studied various potions last year, such as polyjuice potion, veretserum, and felix feclis. Who here has actually succeeded in making these potions last year?” Only a handful of hands went up, including Hermione’s and Richard’s. Ronaldson took interest in Hermione’s hand.

“Miss Granger,” he said, “You say you were successful in all three?” She nodded her head eagerly. “Tell me, what exactly does polyjuice potion look like and the effects it may have on the body, if one were to take it.”

“Polujuice potion, when brewed correctly, will be a thick mud-like substance that changes colour and texture based on the DNA of the person placed in the potion.”

“And the effects?”

“It changes the appearance of the person to that of the DNA in the potion. It’s quite disgusting but painless.”

“You speak as if you’ve taken it before,” Ronaldson said and Hermione nodded.

“I’ve taken it a few times, sir.”

“When was the first time you took the potion?” Ronaldson asked, interested. 

“Second year sir,” Hermione mumbled, blushing. Many people exchanged looks and stared at her. Ronaldson’s mouth had dropped open slightly. “I brewed the potion and I, as well as two of my friends, drank the potion. I made a grave error sir,”

“As a second year who brews the potion would,” Ronaldson said, with a shrug.

“Oh no sir, it wasn’t the brewing of the potion, that was perfect. Actually, what went wrong was I placed an animal hair instead of human hair in my cup, so when I drank the potion I became a cat instead if changing into the person I had wanted to.”

“Do you mean to tell me,” Ronaldson said, “that a second year successfully brewed the polyjuice potion, on their first attempt.”

“Yes sir,” Hermione said. The class began to mumbled, surprised. Hermione had actually forgotten they were there. 

“Well, I see it may be a bit pointless to suggest, but since so many if you have yet to successfully brew the polyjuice potion, that will be what we begin our year with. Tomorrow, read over the ingredient list and be sure you have everything included in your potion kit with you in class tomorrow. Let’s see if anyone makes one exceptional.” He looked at Hermione, smiling, and Hermione couldn’t help but blush. “Class dismissed.”

Hermione packed her things up and left the room. She heard hurried footsteps behind her and, looking, saw Richard rushing to keep up.

“Granger,” he said, once he finally caught up. “Do you have a free period as well?” Hermione nodded and they walked back to the common room together. Cassandra was sitting by the fire when they walked in.

“Hey Richard, Hermione. Sorry for this morning, I’m not a big morning person.”

“Hey Cassie,” Richard said sitting down.

“It’s alright Cassandra,” Hermione said, taking a seat on the couch beside him.

“Please, call me Cass or Cassie. Cassandra is way too formal for me and only my very angry parents refer to me as it.”

“Alright,” Hermione replied. She noticed Richard and her’s knees were very close together. She blushed, moving her gaze away from his leg to the window.

“I should be going, I have to get to Astronomy.” Cassie said, packing her bag and getting up. Once she left the room, Hermione stood as well. “I promised Ginny I’d meet her at the library and bring her to show her the common room.”

“Mind if I join you of the stroll? I want to get a book about the polujuice potion. I can make it, but if I want an exceptional potion to impress Ronaldson, I’m going to have to study up a bit.”

Hermione shrugged, “sure.” They got up and walked out the door. The moving staircases were around the corner from their tapestry door and they waited for the right staircase to come along.

“I’ve always been fascinated by these,” Hermione said.

“There is a good bit of chramed magic on them.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve always thought,” Hermione said, smiling at him. The staircase they needed arrived and they were brought right outside the library. Hermione felt an instant sense of peace come over her. The library had always been her security at Hogwarts. Ginny was waiting for her outside and smiled when she saw the duo appear.

“I just had Sturgis, he’s bloody brilliant,” Ginny grinned. 

“I’ve got DADA after lunch,” Hermione said.

“As do I,” Richard chimed in. He was smiling at the two girls, and the more he smiled, the more Hermione noticed how nice his smile was; it was a perfect smile with white, straight teeth. 

“Richard, right?” Ginny asked. Richard nodded as Hermione reached out to ake Ginny’s arm. Suddenly she felt as if she didn’t want to leave Richard, but she had promised her friend she’d show her the common room. 

“We should be going, c’mon Gin. I’ll show you the common room then maybe we can see if Hagrid is available.”

“Sounds good,” Ginny said, picking up her bag. Hermione turned to Richard. “It was nice talking to you; I guess I’ll see you in DADA after lunch.”

“I look forwards to it,” he said, raising his hand and rubbing her arm affectionately. Hermione glanced down at his hand, a slow blush creeping up her face. Ginny pulled her arm slightly and he let go with a whispered, “bye.” 

“What was that all about?” Ginny asked, laughing at her friends face. Hermione shook her head looking stunned, her blush slowly leaving her face.

“I honestly don’t know.” 

“I think he likes you,” Ginny said, turning to her friend with a goofy smile on her face. Hermione laughed and shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous, we only just met.”

They had reached the tapestry and Hermione stated the password. The tapestry was charmed, no one but those who live in the common room could actually hear the password when it was spoken. When the door opened, Ginny gasped, giving much the same reaction as Hermione had. She showed her the bathroom and her bedroom and then the girls walked down to Hagrids, only to see he was teaching a class. 

Sighing, they walked back to the Great Hall for lunch. A few students were sitting at the tables, and food was scattered around. Hermione saw Richard sitting by himself at the Ravenlaw table. She nudged Ginny and nodded her head to him before going to take a seat beside him. He was looking over a letter in his hand, the polyjuice potion book open on the table in front of him.

“Why the long face?” Hermione asked. He quickly put the note down and smiled at her.

“No long face here, not with you around.” Hermione blushed again and Ginny grinned knowingly. Hermione reached for a bun from the basket, one hand resting on the bench. Suddenly she felt something warm on top of her hand, anther hand. Looking, she saw Richard had placed his hand there. She brought her eyes to his face and met his eyes. He grinned slowly and winked at her. Hermione felt the blood rush to her face again, but didn’t move her had away. 

The two girls stayed at the Ravenclaw table with Richard, and soon after Luna, until it was time to move on t their next classes. The group laughed and talked the whole time, all the while Richard and Hermione continued to hold hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Richard bid Ginny and Luna goodbye after lunch and headed for the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. 

“So, Weasley says Professor Podmore is an exceptional teacher,” Richard stated. 

“He’s an Order member,” Hermione said, “He had to spend six months in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit, just a few years ago.” Her awms were slowly swinging back and forth as they walked and Richard reached out, taking her hand in his again. Her hand felt all tingly, all the way up to her arm, when he did, and again she didn’t pull it away.

They reached the classroom to find no one there. Hermione opened the door and saw Sturgis Podmore writing on the board.

“Hello Professor,” Hermione greeted. He turned around and smiled upon seeing Hermione.

“Hermione, my dear,” he said with a smile, “I was surprised to hear you were taking Defence again this year. After last year I’m sure you don’t need it.”

Hermione laughed, “Of course I need it. There’s always new things to learn.” She set her things at a desk at the beginning, Richard doing the same. “I was very surprised, but please of course, to hear you took the position! Ginny says you are an excellent teacher!”

“Miss Weasley was in my first class, that girl has quite the arm! And who do we have here?” he asked, turning his attention to Richard for the first time.

“This is Richard Wilson, he’s come back to Hogwarts because he felt as if he had missed a lot in his education. He actually graduated a few years ago.”

“I see, well it will be a pleasure to have you both in my class, I’m sure. Now, take your seats, I believe the rest of the students will be here any time now.”

Richard had let go of Hermione’s hand when they ahd entered the room, but when they sat down he took it again, squeezing it gently. She smiled slightly, thinking that Ginny may have been right, Richard really did seem to like her. 

“Welcome to NEWT defence,” Sturgis said after the students had finally taken their seats. “I am Professor Podmore, and there are many of you I don’t know; I am hoping that will be different at the end of the year. 

“I am an Order of the Pheonix member. I fought long and hard last year, facing Death Eaters and the You-Know-Who himself. Miss Granger,” he said looking at Hermione, “went through similar, if not worst events. I want to start off with a small demonstration of simple but difficult spells that will come in handy when facing the Dark Arts. Miss Granger, would you join me?”

Hermione nodded and stood up, facing Podmore. “Just shoot at me,” he told her quietly. She rased her want and shot a stunner at him. Podmore swiftly blocked it, and shot one at her, Hermione blocking this one. “You may notice,” Sturgis said, blocking another shot from Hermione, “We are not shooting to harm to kill. We are simply shooting to disarm or disable the opponent. In a duel, that is simply all you need to do.”

The next hour went this way, Hermione and Sturgis demonstrating the duel and explaining how a simple spell can do wonders. At the end of the first hour, the class broke off into pairs and Hermione assisted in helping students with their spells and correct their mistakes. 

“All right class,” Podmore said as the second hour drew to an end. “I believe we have accomplished the lot of review. Next class we’ll take note of a few new things. Please read chapter one and summarize for Friday.” The bell rang and the class filed out. Hermione stayed behind, taking her time to pack her things. 

“Thank you for your help Hermione,” Podmore said.

“My pleasure, Professor,” Hermione smiled.

“Please, Hermione, Sturgis is fine, outside of class.”

Hermione smiled, “now I know how Harry felt in fifth year when we did the DA.”

Sturgis smiled, “How is Harry? I haven’t seen him since the last order meeting, just after You Know Who was defeated.”

“I really wish you would call him by his name, Sturgis, Voldemort is dead after all.” Hermione said, “And I haven’t exactly spoken to Harry or Ron since the end of July at Harry’s birthday. They’ve both been so busy with Auror training. Anyways, I should be going but it was very nice talking to you Sturgis.” 

“Yes, Hermione, my dear, and thank you again for your help.” Hermione smiled and walked out of the room, a bit disappointed not to find Richard waiting for her. She walked to the common room alone.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks passed since school started. Hermione and Richard began to become very close friends, if not closer. It started with the hand holding, and slowly began to evolve. One afternoon, as they were leaving the library, Richard even pulled her into a hug before having to run off to write a letter to his parents. It confused Hermione, if only because she wasn’t exactly sure what it meant. He also pecked her cheek in the Quidditch stands, after watching Ginny’s practice. 

One night during dinner, at the beginning of October, McGnagall stood up and made an announcement. “Students, may I have your attention, please?” she called out over the chatter of the Great Hall. The students began to quiet down and McGonagall continued. “As you all know Halloween is approaching quickly. After much deliberation between the staff and the Minister for Magic, we have decided that the school should begin a new tradition. 

“We will be having a Halloween costume ball on the night of Halloween. It will run from eight until midnight. The Minister has requested only forth years and up may attend, however you may invite a younger student as your guest, or date, as you may cal them.” McGonagall nodded to the students and sat back down. An eruption of chatter followed.

“This is so exciting,” Ginny said. “Reminds me of the yule ball,”

“Yes,” Hermione said, smiling at the memory. 

“Do you know who you’re going with?” Ginny asked Hermione, giving her a knowing look. Hermione blushed and looked down at her food. “I knew it!” Ginny said excitedly, “You like Richard don’t you! You want to go to the Ball with him!”

Hermione glanced around to make sure no one was listening I before nodding her head. “I like him a lot,” Hermione whispered. 

“And you know he likes you too,” Ginny stated. Hermione shook her head. “You can’t know that Gin,”

“Oh please Hermione,” Ginny rolled her eyes, “the boy constantly holds your hand, gives you hugs, and you know I saw him kiss your cheek the other day!”

Hermione blushed, she actually hadn’t known Ginny had seen it. “Do you think he’ll actually ask me to the ball?”

Ginny nodded a defiant yes, and they both looked over at the Ravenclaw table, only to see Richard looking at them. He waved and winked and Hermione blushed and waved back. 

“Hey, did you notice the Hogsmead notice go up this mornig? There’s a trip this weekend. We can go get our costumes for the Ball.”

“Alright,” Hermione said as Ginny stood up. “I have some homework I need to catch up on so I won’t be able to make it to the common room with you tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” 

Hermione watched Ginny go before getting up a few moments later. She started heading towards the fifth floor when she head someone shout her name behind her.

“Granger,” she turned and saw Richard rushing to catch up with her. She stopped and waited for him. “Thanks for waiting,” he said, taking her hand and they starting walking again. “Excited about the Ball?” He asked as they headed towards their rooms. 

Hermione smiled and nodded, “Yes, it should be a lot of fun.”

“I saw there’s a Hogsmead trip this weekend,” Richard stated. “I was wondering if you would like to go with me.” Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at him. He looked so handsome, standing there in his house colour robes, a nervous look on his face. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

“That would be lovely,” she said, “Gin and I have plans to go shopping, so why don’t we meet up at the Three Broomsticks around noon? Just you and I,” she added, as Richard opened his mouth to say something. He closed it and smiled, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek before they began to head back to the common room together.


	7. Chapter 7

“He asked you?” Ginny asked excitedly the next morning. The girls were sitting in Hermione’s room after breakfast. Hermione had waited until they were somewhere no one would over here them. 

“Only to Hogsmead; I told him I’d meet him at noon so we get a few hours of shopping in first.”

“I’m so happy for you!” Ginny said, hugging her friend. 

“Relax Ginny, it’s only Hogsmead,”

“Well yes, but I guarantee you he will ask you to the Ball, which means we need to figure out the perfect outfit. How about this?” Ginny asked, holding up a black strapless dress. Hermione looked at her, eyes wide. “What, it’s sexy?”

“It’s also October!” Hermione said, taking the dress and shoving it to the back of her closet. 

“Ok, fine, how about…” Ginny trailed off as she went through Hermione’s wardrobe. She picked up a red tang top, which showed a lot of cleavage whenever Hermone wore it. “This top and a paid or black slacks.”

“I don’t know Ginny, it’s rather a revealing top.”

“It’s a date Hermione,” Ginny said, ignoring Hermione’s protests of, “It’s not a date!” and continuting over her, “Wear that outfit, with these sexy shoes and Richard won’t be able to take his hands off of you!”

“Ginny Weasley,” Hermione said shocked, “I don’t want his hands all over me,”

“Yes you do and you know it Hermione, now stop being a prude! Your nineteen years old and the one boy you’ve ever kissed is my brother,”

“And Krum,” Hermione mumbled, blushing while Ginny rolled her eyes. 

“My point is you want Richard to kiss you, am I wrong?” Hermione blushed but didn’t deny it. “That’s what I thought, now what should we do with your hair?”

Ginny examined Hermione closely, walking around her and waved her wand. Hermione’s hair went stick straight. Ginny tured Hermione around and faced her towards the mirror on the wall and Hermione gasped. 

“You are so helping me get ready on Saturday,” Hermione said.

So that’s what happened. Saturday morning came along and Ginny arrived at the common room at eight sharp. They quickly went to Hermione’s room and Ginny laid out Hermione’s clothes while Hermione had a quick shower. Hermione came back in the room, fully dressed in the red tang top, black slacks, and the heels Ginny picked out. Ginny placed a charm on the shoes so Hermione could walk in them without problems. 

Ginny stood up, magically dried Hermione’s hair and straightened it. She then waved her wand again, and a light layer of makeup was applied to Hermione’s face. Ginny gasped and Hermione’s eyes flew open.

“I look stupid, don’t I?” she asked, feeling her hair but Ginny only shook her head and pointed to the mirror. Hermione turned and looked at herself and her mouth fell open. Hermione looked older now, and if she had thought she looked good when Ginny had simply straightened it, the effect of makeup and the clothes brought the whole look together. Hermione couldn’t deny it, she looked beautiful. 

“Let’s go,” Ginny said, grabbing Hermione’s hand and dragging her out of the room. Cassie was walking out of her room and her mouth dropped open. “Hermione is that you?” she asked, stunned.

“She has a date,” Ginny grinned. 

“We should meet up in Hogsmead,” Cassie said. The two girls had met one night when Hermione and Ginny were hanging out and they had hit it off. “I’m meeting my boyfriend Damien there, by the shrieking shack. He’s bringing friends,” she added looking at Ginny who smiled.

“Sounds like fun,” Ginny said. The three girls walked to the Great Hall together. As they walked guys would stop and stare at Hermione. Ginny nudged her. 

“Everyone’s checking you out,”

“Don’t be rediculius,”

“It’s true,” Cassie said as they passed a group of sixth years who stopped in the middle of the hall to stare. Hermione blushed and kept walking. When they reached the Great Hall Cassie went towards the Ravenclaw table and the two girls sat at the Gryffundor one. They ate breakfast quickly, hoping to finish before Richard saw Hermione. Ginny wanted to surprise him with his first look at her.

When they finished they headed to the door, got checked by Filch, and were finally free to head to Hogsmead. Hermione felt like smiling; the day was bright and sunny and a cool breeze blew through the village. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, glaring at Ginny.

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t let me bring a jacket,”

“You’ll be fine,” Ginny said, leading her to a clothing store in Hogsmead. “Now, we’re meeting Cassie at eleven thirty so we have to do some quick shopping for costumes!” Hermione searched through rack after rack until finally finding a light blue gown, it reminded her of the muggle fairytale of Cinderella. 

“Ginny,” she called out. 

“Yeah?”

“I think I found something,” her friend appeared behind her and looked at the dress. “There’s a muggle fairytale called Cinderella and the woman in it wears a blue dress like this.”

“It’s beautiful,” Ginny breathed. “And perfect for you!”

“Would you be able to do my hair in an elegant bun?”

“Of course,” Ginny said. “I think I found something too! I’ll be the Dark Lady, wearing this black dress.” She held up a floor length black dress that had a slit up to the thigh. “And I can charm my hair black and wear heavy dark makeup!”

Giggling the girls paid for their costumes and Hermione looked at her watch. “We should get going, it’s just past eleven already. I’ll send these to my room,” she added waving her wand and sending the bags away.

They walked to the shrieking shack and saw a group of people standing around. Hermione recognized Cassie, standing by the fence with a dark haired boy. She kissed him deeply before seeing Hermione and Ginny. Waving them over, she grabbed Damiens hand and went to greet them.

“Hermione! Ginny! This is Damien, Damien these two lovely ladies are Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said and the girls smiled, nodding back.

“Ginny, let me introduce you to everyone else. Hermione has a date at twele so she won’t be staying too long.”

Cassie took Ginny’s arm ad dragged her to the group of friends. There was one girl and several guys. One guy, Hermione noticed, seemed to take a rl interest in Ginny right away. He had light brown hair that fell into his eyes, but he made it look sexy. 

“That’s Zeek,” Damien said, noticing Hermione’s stare. “He’s a funny guy and a big Quidditch platyer.”

“Ginny’s a chaser and a seeker,” Hermione said.

“Do you know a lot about Qudditch?” Damien asked and Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

“Godric no, only from what I’ve observed over the years.” Hermione glanced at her watch, “I have to go, it was very nice meeting you.”

“You as well,” he said. Hermione headed over to where Ginny was. She flipped her hair, flirtatiously, and giggled as Hermione tapped her shoulder. “I’m sorry to interrupt but I have to get going Gin.”

“Alright, before you go, this is Zeek, Zeek, this is Hermione.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said, but his eyes were locked on Ginny’s.

“You as well,” Hermione said. “Gin, we’ll talk later.”

Nodding, Ginny waved goodbye to her friend and Hermione ran off. 

She arrived at the three broomsticks at five after twelve; Hermione hoped Richard wouldn’t mind if she was a little late. She glanced around and spotted him sitting at a table for two in the back. He was reading a book so Hermione stood there, waiting for him to notice her.

Sensing a presence, Richard glanced up and his mouth dropped open. “Hermione?” he asked and she nodded shyly. “Wow, you look amazing! Please, have a seat.”

Hermione smiled and sat down. There was a moment of silence as Richard gazed at her, adoringly. Hermione glanced down, blushing.

“Hey,” he said gently, causing her to look up at him again, “There’s no reason to act so shy. You look beautiful Hermione.”

“I guess I’m just not used to so much attention,” Hermione said. 

Richard smiled, “you should get used to it. Anyways, how was your morning? Did you have a good time with Ginny?”

Hermione smiled and nodded, “I left her with Cassie and some friends,”

“I heard they were coming, sadly I wasn’t going to get the chance to see any of them today.”

“You know them?” Hermione asked, surprised.

“Oh yes, Damien, Zeek, Cassie, and the rest of us. We grew up together. We’re practically family.”

“Zeek, that was the one I left Ginny flirting with,” 

“They would make a good couple,” Richard said. Madam Rosemrta brought them two Butterbeers then, and Hermione took a sip of hers, letting the warmth spread through her body. It was comforting and relaxing, and she closed her eyes, letting it sink in.

After the three broomsticks they walked, hand in hand, to a small flower garden. “I’ve always wanted to come here, but I was always with Harry or Ron, and neither of them would set foot in a place like this. It’s the home of so many different and uique plants.”

“This has always been my favourite place to come,” Richard said, “it’s a great place to think when you have a lot on your mind.”They walked down a path and reched a small arch way with a stone bench under the arbour and took a seat. Hermione looked out at the flowers, a small smile on her face, and felt Richard’s hand sweep a stray hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“You are so beautiful, Mione, do you know that?” he asked, his voice so low he was almost whispering. It sent shivers down Hermione’s back. His hand was still on her cheek and she turned her head so she could look at him better. 

No one had ever told her she was so beautiful. She looked into his eyes and saw him lean in. She knew what he was doing, knew he was going to kiss her, so she closed her eyes and leaned in as well, their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss was sweet and blissful. Richard’s lips were soft, his hand never leaving the side of her face. Hermione had never had a kiss as sweet as this. When he pulled away, his thumb rubbed her face softly. Hermione sighed, causing Richard to smile and, lowering his hand, he pulled her in for a long hug. 

“Hermione Granger,” he whispered, “you are the most brilliant woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. It would do me the greatest honour if you would considering going out with me.”

Hermione closed her eyes and rested her chin on his shoulder. His arms were still around her, it felt so good to be held so closely by him. She sighed in contentment, “you mean you want a real date?” she asked him. Now he did pull back and looked seriously into her eyes.

“Hermione, this was a real date,” he said, “and I don’t want just one more date, I want many dates with you. What I want, if you will allow it, is to be your boyfriend. Just you and me,” he said.

Hermione looked at him seriously now, and slowly, her mouth turned up into a smile. “Of course Richard, of course,” she said, grabbing him and hugging him tightly. But Richard wanted more than just a hug. He took her face and kissed her again, only instead of a sweet kiss, this kiss was intense and full of passion. Hermione could feel the longing and wanting in the kiss, she knew he had been waiting to do this more quite some time. His mouth was rough on hers, and surprising even herself, she kissed him back just as roughly. She may not have known Richard long, but the month she had known him, she realized what a sweet guy he was. She had fallen for him, a lot harder than she realized. 

When they finally broke away, both of them were breathing heavily. Hermione took Richard’s hand in hers and led him back to the school. She couldn’t wait to tell Ginny.


End file.
